Ravi Mandatsgood
'Ravi Mandatsgood '''is a 24/7 supermarket manager roleplayed by Kyle. About Ravi is the manager of the 24/7 supermarket on Innocence Boulevard. He does not have much of a social life outside of his workplace. Ravi is known to be a nice guy but despite that there is always ongoing conflict in his 24/7 supermarket, to which the Police are often called to. Ravi has banned half of Los Santos from his store as he thinks people are always disrespecting him. Ravi is one of the few people in Los Santos trying to lead a crime-free life. Usually, upon a new customer entering his store, his first instinct is to ask them if they have any marijuana for sale, regardless of if the Police are present or not. Ravi recently started a lottery in which the winner takes all, though it is not known if this is a scam or legitimate. Ravi lives on Grove Street in a house which Eugene brought for him. He calls everybody "Sir" regardless of gender. Ravi's 24/7 supermarket is under the protection of The Families, his security team and the entirety of the Los Santos Police Department. Ravi hosted a lottery that almost everyone in the city participated in. Each ticket was $1000 and eventually the prize pool was over $150,000. Then Ravi left the city for a more than a month. Ravi returned to the city driving a lambo and claimed that the lottery was a scam all along. Incidents Ravi was stabbed by a homeless man (unknown name) with a broken glass bottle. Ravi suffered from 2 heart attacks on the 3rd of July 2019, that were caused directly by Reid Dankleaf, but thankfully recovered. After recovering Ravi was shot by Erin Cox in the back during a dispute between her and another 24/7 Supermarket employee. The next day Ravi was accidentally stabbed by Buck Colton whilst trying to stop Norman Yoder from stealing Buck's bike. He was taken to the hospital and given an ultrasound to make sure there was no internal damages and was stitched up by Dr. Choi Zhangsun. Ravi was involved in a verbal altercation with Kevin Shaw and afterwards, he tried to set Kevin's car on fire with fuel but when Mr. Shaw drove away, the backfire from his car ignited the fuel on the ground and Ravi caught fire resulting in 2nd degree burns to 90% of Ravi's body. Background Very little is known about Ravi's childhood and the events that happened before he moved to Los Santos. Ravi was born in India and moved to Los Santos when he was young with his mother and father with the dream to run his own store, which he fulfilled at the young age of 49. Quotes * ''"You are banned, Sir!" * "Bargain!" * "You need the extra small condoms, Sir?" * "$5 surcharge fee, Sir." * "I have a shotgun! CHK CHK BOOM!" * "Can I buy some weed, Sir?" * "Press E to buy weed $200 H to shoo" * "Shoplifter!" * "You are big winner." * "Bargains await, Sir." * "Do you want to buy a lottery ticket sir?" Personal Vehicles Ravi currently owns and drives a Pink Emperor but wants to upgrade to an Oracle in the near future. Criminal Record Ravi has no criminal record. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Archived